


Bambi On Ice

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, lynx soo, mentioned joohyun/seulgi, reindeer jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Christmas has never particularly been an enjoyable time for Jongin as a reindeer hybrid with a red nose.





	Bambi On Ice

**ITS THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN PEEEEPSSSS**

**UGH DEEPESET APOLOGIES I HAD SO MUCH HOPE FOR THIS FIC BUT IT ENDED UP BEING A LAST MINUTE SPRINT IN 4HRS ON CHRISTMAS EVE IM ONE PART ASHSAMED OF MYSELF ONE PART RIDICULOUSLY PROUD FOR PULLING IT OFFF**

**BUT THIS IS A MESS**

**ALSO I CANT TYPE MY BRAIN IS A MESS I JUST WROTE 5K IN 4 HRS OK LEAE ME ALONE**

**ANYWAY ITS CHRISTMAS AND WE KNOW WE ALL WANT FLUFF AND CHEESE AND CHRISTMAS SO HAVE SOME HYBRIFS KAISOO AND SOME CHRITSTMAD FLUFF**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO DRAW ME RED NOSED REINDEER JONGIN I WILL BE VERY HAPPY PLEASE AND THANK UUUUUU**

**UGH I AM A MESS NEVER MIND THIS FIC**

**OMG WRITE I NEED TO PSOT BEFORE I PASS OUT THIS HAS BEEN SPELL CHECKED AND THATS IT ITS PROBS UNBELIEVALE INCOHERENT NONSNESE LAST YEARS CHRISTMAS FIC WAS SO MUCH BETTER UGH IM TIRED**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**

**(also yeah kaisoo day is coming up soon im going to be SO BUSY with real life shit so i might not be able to do my usual 3 days of fics but i promise you i will try my best to get a least one fic out of my wips for kaisoo day at least ok)**

 

**ANYWAY YES MERRY CHRISTMAS HAVE A SAFE AND PEACEFUL TIME I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**

**KEEP IT COOL KEEP IT KAISOO KIDS,**

**MCUH LOVE,**

**TEA <3333**

 

 

“Have you heard? Have you heard?!” Byun Baekhyun bounces his way into the cafeteria on a drizzly November morning with far too much energy for Do Kyungsoo’s liking. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls his tray of chips closer to him as the rambunctious lion cub hybrid plops down next to him on the bench, practically vibrating with excitement. “Have I heard what?” 

 

“There’s a new guy.” A deep voice chimes in Kyungsoo’s other ear and it makes him jump. 

 

“For Christ’s sake Chanyeol, stop doing that.” 

 

Chanyeol merely grins happily and steals one of Kyungsoo’s chips. “My bad.” 

 

Baekhyun taps at Kyungsoo’s arm rapidly to get his attention again. “ _Listen._ ” 

 

“I am listening.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Lynxes are naturally solitary creatures, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol— in the ten years Kyungsoo has been friends with them— haven’t realised that. 

 

“Ok, so, there’s a new guy, and word has he’s a—“ Baekhyun leans in conspiratorially, one of his fluffy ears tickling the side of Kyungsoo’s face “—a _reindeer_ hybrid.” 

 

Kyungsoo squints at him. “And?” 

 

“When was the last time you met a reindeer hybrid, Soo?” Baekhyun looks at him likes he’s out of his mind. “They’re _so freaking rare._ ” 

 

Kyungsoo begins to slowly eat his chips. “Well, giraffe hybrids aren’t exactly common are they, and you don’t see me freaking out about Chan.” 

 

Chanyeol knocks Kyungsoo lightly with his ossicones. “Hey, I’m very worth freaking out over.” 

 

Their little discussion is interrupted by a very loud shout. “Guys!” Kim Jongdae nearly sprints over to the table. “Have you seen the new guy?” 

 

Jongdae is so _loud,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself, already feeling a headache coming on. Damn howler monkey genetics. 

 

“He’s really _cute_.” Jongdae says, pulling his lunch out of his bag. “His name’s Kim Jongin. But guess what…” 

 

“What?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol chorus. 

 

“ _He has a red nose_.” Jongdae hisses. 

 

Baekhyun shrieks. “Like Rudolph?” 

 

“Oh god that’s adorable.” Chanyeol coos. 

 

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little bit interested now. But overall, he’s tired and remains mostly unbothered. He lets his friends’ mindless chatter drift into the background as he finishes his food, glancing at the time. 

 

He stands up mid conversation and sighs. “I have to go to my contact group now.” 

 

His friends all nod enthusiastically, not noticing that he’s ignored them for the whole conversation. “Inform the group chat if you see Kim Jongin! We want details!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kyungsoo says, waving them off with his tail as he walks away. He’s not expecting to see much of Kim Jongin anyway, because Kyungsoo is pretty sure he hasn't even seen half of his classmates walking round campus since he started. 

 

He shrugs to himself and tries not to listen to all of the whispers swirling. 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

As it happens, Kyungsoo ends up meeting Kim Jongin much sooner than he expects. 

 

He’s just settled into his seat at the back of his contact group when Mr Kang, an elderly owl hybrid, stands at the front of the class with a smile on his face. “Good afternoon everyone.” He greets. “We have a new student joining us today, so please be welcoming.” He gestures to the door and in walks probably the most adorable man Kyungsoo has ever seen. 

 

Kim Jongin stands nervously at the front of the class, his textbooks clutched to his chest. 

 

His nose isn’t exactly red, Kyungsoo notes, more of a soft pink, like he’s been outside and the cold has just nipped at the tip. 

 

He’s wearing a very nice dark green sweater and has a pair of glasses perched on his nose. His two antlers are only very small and are covered in a thick velvety layer. Kyungsoo has an inexplicable urge to run his fingers over them. 

 

“H-Hello. My name is Kim Jongin.” Jongin begins, and Kyungsoo notices the slight change in colour of his nose. It’s turning redder, almost like a blush. “I’m a reindeer hybrid and this is my first day. I hope you’ll take care of me.” He says. 

 

Mr Kang smiles. “There’s a spare seat at the back next to Kyungsoo, Jongin. Please, have a seat.” 

 

Kyungsoo jolts slightly, not expecting to hear his name. 

 

Jongin makes his way over cautiously, eyes lowered. 

 

Kyungsoo shuffles over to make room for him, suddenly feeling a bit hot under the collar. 

 

Jongin gives him a bashful smile of thanks as he sits down that Kyungsoo returns hesitantly. 

 

Mr Kang begins the lesson immediately, peering over his rounded spectacles at the class when an immediate chatter consumes the class. “Quiet, please.” He says, not unkindly. “Please turn to page 88 and begin with the first four questions.” 

 

Contact group is never usually overwhelmingly interesting to Kyungsoo, as it’s mostly a class filled with random topics and subjects that lecturers are required to teach to fill in the perceived gaps in courses. 

 

The questions assigned to them today are some pretty basic hybrid biology, and considering Kyungsoo is a student of that exact subject he polishes them off in no time. 

 

Notably, Kim Jongin works diligently beside him, neatly taking pens out of his pencil case and answering the questions in an elegant cursive. 

 

He looks simply adorable when he’s concentrating, his brow furrowed as he gnaws on his lower lip a little. 

 

It takes Kyungsoo a few moments to realise that he’s staring, before he jerks his eyes away and glares harshly at the board. 

 

Fortunately, Mr Kang calls for the classes attention moments later and Kyungsoo is distracted from Jongin’s long eyelashes. He thinks about surreptitiously sliding his phone out of his pocket and texting the guys, but suddenly feels a flood of possessiveness. He doesn’t want them to see Jongin for some unknown reason, and he pushes his thoughts to the back of his mind as Mr Kang begins addressing the class. 

 

“For the rest of this term, I would like you all to complete a project on the history of hybridisation.” He announces to the class. “For this task I would like you to work in pairs.” 

 

Joohyun, three rows in front of Kyungsoo and to a slight diagonal spins around, her floppy white bunny ears whirling around her head. She points strongly to Kyungsoo, claiming him. Kyungsoo and Joohyun work together on _every_ project they do for contact group, it’s tradition. 

 

So it’s somewhat of a shock when Mr Kang continues his sentence. “However, unlike usual, I would like you to work with the person you are sitting next to. I’m passing out a handout with more details and some suggested topic points you should include in your research and project. You may have the rest of this hour to plan and then the project should be completed in your own time.” 

 

Joohyun looks positively scandalised. She looks at Kyungsoo with a petulant pout. 

 

Kyungsoo shrugs and tries to look suitably sad. He really loves Joohyun, but he’s somewhat pleased that he gets to spend more time with Kim Jongin. There’s something magnetic about him that Kyungsoo can’t put his finger on. Anyway, Kyungsoo knows Joohyun has a ridiculous crush on Seulgi, the cute brown bear hybrid she sits beside, so hopefully it won’t work out too badly for her. 

 

Jongin smiles shyly again, his nose lighting up a little bit. “Hello.” He says quietly. 

 

“Hi.” Kyungsoo says, coughing awkwardly through the sudden hoarseness in his throat. 

 

“So—“ They both begin at the same time, before stopping suddenly. 

 

“No, sorry, you go on.” Jongin says, blustering through with his nose positively glowing. 

 

“So I was going to say— um,” Kyungsoo begins, trying to gather his thoughts. “I was going to say hi. I’m Kyungsoo, and I’m a lynx hybrid.” Despite what his friends may think, just because Kyungsoo is naturally solitary doesn’t mean he doesn’t have basic social skills. 

 

Jongin’s smile broadens. “A lynx.” He echoes. 

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo smiles. 

 

Jongin looks thoughtful for a moment. “Um, do you want to maybe come to my house, for the project?” He blurts suddenly, nose turning rosier yet again. “It’s just I know— well, I’ve heard— that lynxes are kind of territorial about their homes and things… if it’s easier I just thought you—“ 

 

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks turning pink at the thoughtful gesture. “O-oh. Thank you that— that’s very kind of you to offer.” 

 

Jongin smiles a little bit more confidently now. “It’s not a problem.” He tangles his fingers together a little nervously. “Um, are you free tonight? If you want to get started I’m not busy at all and both my parents are away for the week so it’s quite convenient.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart stutters in his chest as he nods. “Yeah, I’m free.” He reminds himself that it hasn’t even been an hour since he’s first laid eyes on this boy and it is _far_ to early for developing a crush. 

 

“Great!” Jongin says. He writes his address down neatly on a strip of paper ripped from his notebook. He really does have gorgeous handwriting. 

 

Kyungsoo takes it, swallowing thickly as their fingers brush, and he tucks it safely into his pocket. 

 

He and Jongin smile at each other for just a second more, before Kyungsoo realises that he’s being _very_ weird, _very_ uncool, and he’s probably scaring Jongin half to death. 

 

“Shall we think of a plan then?” He says hurriedly, yanking a piece of A3 paper from his binder and panic-drawing a mind map. 

 

“Of course.” Jongin giggles, emptying out a pile of varying colours of felt tip pen onto the table. 

 

The paper in Kyungsoo’s pocket feels ridiculously heavy. 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**babehyun**

i bet his house is gorgeous 

 

**jongdamnusexy**

im guessing scandinavian minimalist aesthetic 

 

**babehyun**

 c l e a n. l i n e s.

interior dream 

soo take a picture of his house for us

 

**soob**

im not taking a picture of jongins house thats very strange and probably an invasion of privacy

 

**babehyun**

awwww you’re no fun 

 

**chanyolk**

at least describe it for us

 

**soob**

we’re going to be doing work. i wont have time 

 

**babehyun**

theres always time for giving ur best friend a dose of interior porn 

 

**soob**

you are very strange. and not my best friend. 

 

**babehyun**

SOO I AM UPSET 

how could you say something like that to me

 

**jongdamnusexy**

im his best friend dUh 

 

**chanyolk**

no its me obviously 

 

**soob**

none of you are my best friend

you're all annoying 

im over here hyperventilating because i have to go to jongins house and you aren’t helping 

wait fuck i shouldn't have said that 

how do i delete 

 

**babehyun**

KYUNGSOO HAS A CRUSH

KYUNGSOO HAS A CRUSH ON JONGIN ALREADY 

 

**soob**

shut up no i don't 

i only met him this morning 

i just happen to think he’s quite good looking and nice

doesn’t mean i have a crush on him

it just means i appreciate him aesthetically and socially 

nothing more

it would be weird 

and I'm literally standing outside his house so will you HELP ME 

 

**chanyolk**

i think the lady doth protest too much 

 

**jongdamnusexy**

THIS IS HILARIOUS 

KYUNGSOO WINS THE FASTEST CRUSH AWARD

UNDER 6 HOURS 

IMPRESSIVE 

 

**soob**

NO 

theres just something about him that i find 

interesting 

 

**chanyolk**

you mean you’re just drawn to him for some reason

 

**jongdamnusexy**

and you feel weirdly possessive towards him, even though you've only just met

 

**babehyun**

and the thought of him has you smiling instantly 

 

**chanyolk**

almost like……….. 

 

**babehyun**

ALMOST LIKE YOU’VE IMPRINTED ON HIM ALREADY 

 

**jongdamnusexy**

S C R E A M I N G

 

**chanyolk**

well winter is when lynxes mate isn’t it and we’re getting mighty close

 

**soob**

i hope you all choke

 

 

 

Kyungsoo slides his phone into his pocket and sighs. His friends are being ridiculous, utterly ridiculous and he doesn’t have time for it. 

 

He’s been standing shivering on Jongin’s porch for a solid ten minutes, hoping to get some support from his friends but clearly that didn’t work. 

 

Kyungsoo takes one last reassuring gulp and raises a fist, knocking three times on the door. He hopes he isn’t too late, and that Jongin hasn’t noticed him standing outside like a stalker. 

 

Kyungsoo hears feet tapping across the floor and then the door is being pulled open, and a blast of warm air hits Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin is smiling brightly when Kyungsoo looks at him, this time changed into a thicker oatmeal coloured jumper with a patterned apron on top. “Kyungsoo!” He says. “Come in, come in, it’s cold out there.” He ushers Kyungsoo in quickly and takes his coat from him to put in a small room off the hallway. 

 

“Please, take your shoes off, feel at home.” 

 

Kyungsoo places his shoes neatly beside the various pairs in the hallway, before following Jongin into the kitchen. 

 

He notes the decor somewhat fondly— minimalistic, Scandinavian aesthetic. Baekhyun was right. 

 

Jongin is peering into a shiny silver oven, and gestures that Kyungsoo should sit at the large oak table in the dining area, already filled with various textbooks and stationary, ready for the project. “Sorry, I was just making some cookies.” 

 

He grabs a pair of thick oven gloves and takes a steaming tray out, dropping it onto a shiny kitchen bench. 

 

Kyungsoo watches him flit about the kitchen and his stomach flips at the domesticity of the scene. 

 

Jongin tips the freshly baked cookies onto a plate and rushes over to Kyungsoo. “Please, eat, and let me know if you need a drink.” He sits down a little flustered, his nose bright red, and pulls his apron off hastily. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a cookie gratefully and bites into it. He tries not to moan because they’re frankly the nicest cookies he’s ever eaten in his life. “Oh my god they’re amazing.” He says. 

 

Jongin’s cheeks colour now, as well as his glowing nose, and he smiles. “Really?” 

 

“Really.” Kyungsoo says, reaching for another one. 

 

Jongin looks down at the table proudly. “Thanks.” 

 

“Where d’ya want to start on the questions?” Kyungsoo questions, his mouth still full of biscuit, as he gestures to the help sheet he’s laid out on the table between them. 

 

Jongin looks a little embarrassed. “Well, I thought we could maybe get the mating stuff out of the way first.” 

 

Kyungsoo tries to hold down the blush in his cheeks. “Sure. I mean— I don’t really know a lot about reindeer so I’m really interested— wait I don’t mean that in a weird— you know what I mean.” He stuffs another cookie in his mouth, just to shut himself up. 

 

Jongin nods frantically. “It’s ok.” He opens his laptop and opens up a document. “I figured at first we could put down all our research and things onto a document and then start building up the presentation. Best to get the awkward bits out of the way.” Jongin angles the laptop screen so it faces Kyungsoo, and the process has them sitting far closer than Kyungsoo’s already confused biology is comfortable with. 

 

Jongin gestures to a book nearby to Kyungsoo. “Could you grab that for me? I’ve already bookmarked the pages we need.” 

 

Kyungsoo picks up the fairly weighty biology textbook and plops it down in front of them both. He flicks to the pages Jongin has slipped pink post-it notes into. 

 

“Lynx hybrids,” He announces, and Jongin begins typing. “Typically are people who imprint. The three major signs of imprinting are an almost random fascination towards the imprintee, possessiveness especially in males, and feelings of euphoria aroused even by a thought of the imprintee.” Kyungsoo coughs nervously. 

 

Jongin seems fairly clinical about the whole thing, never once looking away from the laptop. 

 

“Females experience heats and males experience ruts once yearly.” 

 

“Any age ranges?” Jongin says all of a sudden, pausing his typing and looking expectantly at Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo swallows over a dry throat. “Erm, well… I know we don’t get them until we’ve found a mate. Imprinted.” 

 

“Oh.” Jongin says, tilting his head, interested. 

 

Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck. “Season is usually late winter, early spring. Although hybrids are quite flexible. We’re known to fit in with our… partner’s cycles if required.” He tries not to blush. 

 

He flips to the reindeer page. 

 

“Reindeer hybrids experience ruts and heats. Seasons begins late September to early winter.” Kyungsoo paraphrases most of the paragraph, figuring that Jongin will know which details to add in. 

 

It shouldn’t be embarrassing, it’s just biology after all, and it’s not like the animal parts of them would mind. Just the fickle human side. Also the side that is responsible for the sticky feelings of _love._

 

Jongin finishes off typing his sentence with a flourish. “There.” He says. “That wasn’t as awkward as I was expecting actually.” 

 

Weirdly, Kyungsoo somewhat agrees. It could have been a lot worse. “I know what you mean.” 

 

Jongin smiles at him warmly. “I don’t know what it is but I already feel really comfortable around you.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles weakly, unable to tear his eyes away from Jongin’s face. 

 

He only has to manage another couple more hours of keeping his sanity. He just has to act normal, don’t frighten Jongin away.  He can’t give in now. All he has to do is act _normal_ and don’t do anyth— “Can I touch your antlers?” 

 

Jongin looks mildly shocked by the question but crucially, not offended. 

 

Kyungsoo however, is horrified at himself. 

 

“Of course!” Jongin says, angling his head down. 

 

Kyungsoo picks his hand up gingerly and places it softly on Jongin’s antler. He doesn’t want to press to hard in case he hurts him, but instead lets his fingers trail over the soft velvet. 

 

They’re stuck in silence, nothing but their steady breaths between them. 

 

The air is tense and heady. 

 

Jongin’s antlers are really very soft, plush and almost luxurious feeling. Kyungsoo thinks he could touch them forever, and then realises that _again_ he’s having weird thoughts not befitting of a man he met a few hours ago, and pulls his hands away. 

 

“W-Wow.” He chokes, folding his hands in his lap. “They’re really soft.” 

 

Jongin’s eyes look a little unfocussed and his smile is somewhat sleepy. His nose is shining the brightest Kyungsoo has ever seen it, the light bathing Jongin’s entire face in a warm glow. He giggles softly. “I’m glad you like them.” 

 

“I do.” Kyungsoo adds hoarsely. 

 

Jongin beams again. “Shall we continue?” He says, gesturing to the laptop. 

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo raises a mechanical smile. Just a few more hours. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**soob**

fuck 

 

**babehyun**  

kyungsoo honey its 3am 

 

**soob**

FUCK 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin, rather unexpectedly, becomes a firm member of Kyungsoo’s friendship  group. 

 

After Baekhyun had heard that Jongin didn’t really have any close friends since he transferred to their university (a fact revealed to Kyungsoo in another of their project meet ups) Kyungsoo had been instructed to bring Jongin to lunch one day. 

 

“Honestly Soo, if you’re serious about this guy, we need to meet him.” Baekhyun had said almost regally. 

 

“Yeah, he’s going to be part of the family right?” Jongdae added. 

 

“He’s not— he’s just my _friend_ and my partner for a project, ok? Why are you all so weird?” Kyungsoo had cried exasperatedly. 

 

Chanyeol sniggered into his lunch. “Yeah, but he’s the project partner that we’re pretty sure you imprinted on within seconds of meeting. So of course we want to get to know him.” 

 

As much as Kyungsoo would have liked to have kept Jongin as far away from his friends as possible, he knows how sad it must be to not have a real friendship group. 

 

And so, Jongin was introduced one lunchtime and everyone took to him immediately. 

 

Jongin was a little overwhelmed by all the attention, and blushed appreciatively as everyone complimented him on his antlers and his nose. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jongin had said, his hands coming up to shield his nose. “I always get teased for it.” 

 

“No!” Baekhyun had cried. “It’s adorable.” 

 

Just like that, he was accepted in to the circle and Kyungsoo began to realise he wasn’t going to be able to hide from these feelings that had been steadily growing. 

 

By the time early December rolls around, pretty much a month after Kyungsoo and Jongin had first met, Kyungsoo is aware he is in far too deep. 

 

It’s been a whole month of them steadily getting to know each other as they worked on the project, laughing together, sharing jokes and stories and generally becoming closer and closer friends. 

 

Kyungsoo can sense they’re standing on a ledge, and one tiny push means they're going to topple over into an unknown land. Or at least, thats what he feels on his end. Jongin is fairly difficult to read and knowing what’s going on inside his head is hard. 

 

Except of course, for when his nose brightens. That happens when he’s really happy, or really embarrassed, Kyungsoo has figured that out at least. 

 

There’s almost no discomfort or awkwardness between them now, as they curl up far too close together on Jongin’s sofa in front of the roaring fire. They’ve finished the day’s project work for now and are just enjoying a relax. 

 

“I can’t believe it’s December already.” Jongin sighs, leaning his head against the back of the sofa. 

 

Kyungsoo eyes the column of exposed flesh at Jongin’s neck and tries not to think of how pretty a line of hickeys would look up it. “I know.” He hums, taking a sip of mulled wine that Jongin’s mother had brewed specially for them. “It’s nearly Christmas though, which can only be a good thing.” 

 

Jongin’s smile drops a little and he looks sadly at his glass. “You know, I love Christmas.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Me too.” 

 

“But I never really— I never really get to enjoy it.” 

 

Kyungsoo feels the stiffening of Jongin’s body beside him. “Why not?” He says, an awful feeling settling in his stomach. He doesn’t like Jongin being sad. 

 

Jongin laughs softly. “I’m a reindeer hybrid. With a red nose. Christmas just opens up a world of torment.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“When I was little I was picked on all year round for my nose. I moved schools about four, maybe five times? Until I finally found one when people weren’t so mean. Then I started high school and had to move again, this time I think it was six times? Because in high school it wasn’t just my nose, it was my antlers, the way they got caught on everything, how my left one is just a tad crooked, how _gross_ they look when my velvet starts to shed. It was always worse at Christmas, for obvious reasons. I thought at university it would be better. People would be more understanding, there’d be rarer types of hybrids there, people wouldn’t stare. But nope. I lasted two months before I had to transfer again.” Tears begin to build at the edge of Jongin’s eyes, and Kyungsoo wordlessly reaches out to wrap Jongin’s hand in his. 

 

It’s too intimate, he knows, but Jongin looks so sad. 

 

Jongin places his other hand on top of Kyungsoo’s as he continues. “But I— I really feel like I’ve fitted in here. With you, and with the other guys. Everyone does seem really nice, just like how I imagined but— I just can’t help feeling scared that… that December comes around and then all the old jokes come out and I— I’m just not great at dealing with them anymore.” 

 

“They won’t.” Kyungsoo says with conviction. 

 

Jongin sniffles glumly. “I hope not. But still, the fear keeps me inside. I just avoid everything Christmassy if I can. It’s just— even if people don’t say horrible things, they always want to take a photo of me, like I’m some sort of ornament for decoration. I don’t know, it’s just… hard.” 

 

Kyungsoo sits quietly, still holding Jongin’s hand in his. 

 

Jongin sighs softly. “One day, I’m going to go ice skating at the park. On the big rink. One day.” He says almost wistfully. 

 

Kyungsoo nods. The ice skating rink that pops up in the centre of the park is a Christmas tradition in the town. There’s nothing that feels more like Christmas than going skating with all the fairy lights on, and the great big Christmas tree all lit up, with the Christmas songs playing cheerily in the background. In fact, Kyungsoo can’t imagine Christmas without it. 

 

In fact, he’s pretty sure Joohyun has taken up a part time job there this year. 

 

Kyungsoo quickly distracts Jongin away from the topic of Christmas, hoping to cheer him up. He never lets go of Jongin’s hand, because its warm and its nice and Jongin doesn’t look like he wants to cry so much. 

 

Eventually Jongin’s eyelids start to droop and Kyungsoo takes that as his cue to leave. 

 

As he heads out into the bitterly cold night to walk home, Kyungsoo suddenly has a thought. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Joohyun’s number, hoping she picks up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Three days later, Kyungsoo knocks on Jongin’s door only minutes before midnight. 

 

An hour earlier he’d sent him a message telling him to dress warmly and be ready. 

 

Kyungsoo if anything was not expecting to actually have done it. 

 

But there, opening in the door, is Kim Jongin, dressed in a winter coat and a scarf, his nose glowing slightly again. “Kyungsoo? What’s going on?” 

 

Kyungsoo, feeling emboldened by what he imagines is Christmas spirit, holds his hand out for Jongin to take. “Come on!” 

 

Jongin looks at him a little puzzled, but takes his hand nonetheless, giggling softly as Kyungsoo tugs him along. 

 

“Wait, I have to lock my door!” He laughs, fumbling with his keys. 

 

“Come on come on come on!” Kyungsoo chants, pulling his arm. 

 

Jongin is finally ready and allows himself to be dragged along, picking up into a little run as their breath clouds in front of them. “Where are we going?” He laughs. “It’s midnight!” 

 

“I’m not telling you.” Kyungsoo says, slowing them into a walk. 

 

Jongin looks at him suspiciously, swinging their interlocked fingers between them. “You’re not planning on carrying me off somewhere and murdering me are you?” 

 

Kyungsoo grins. “Nope.” 

 

“Wait… are we heading towards the park?” Jongin realises, noticing the dark green fence that bounders the park. 

 

“Spot on.” Kyungsoo says. 

 

“Why are we going to the park?” 

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “You’re so impatient, honestly.” 

 

Jongin pouts and grumbles as they walk, until they enter through the big gate and he looks up at the Christmas lights. “Oh my gosh they’re so pretty.” He whispers, craning his neck backwards to look at them. “I’ve never been out to see them before.” 

 

The park is empty at this time of night, unsurprisingly, and Kyungsoo can only smile to himself as he continues to lead Jongin. “I feel like I should get you to close your eyes or something.” He teases as they head towards the ice skating rink. 

 

Jongin stops in his tracks. “Wait a minute.” 

 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo says, feeling his chest swell at the look on Jongin’s face. 

 

“You’re taking me ice skating?” 

 

As they walk up to the gate of the rink, Kyungsoo points downwards. There, waiting for them, are two pairs of ice skates, with a little note on top of them. 

 

Jongin bends down and picks it up. “To Jongin and Kyungsoo,” he reads out loud. “The rink is all yours for the night. When you’re done with your shoes, just leave them where you found them. Enjoy your night! Love, Joohyun.” 

 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo in a mix of almost bewilderment and something Kyungsoo can’t quite put his finger on. 

 

“Joohyun works here part time.” Kyungsoo explains. “I told her that you’d never been ice skating here before and she… she let me borrow the rink.” 

 

Jongin stares at him wordlessly before he drops the letter and throws his arms around Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo barely has time to brace himself before he’s taking Jongin’s weight, winding his arms round his waist. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Jongin repeats over and over again in Kyungsoo’s ear, squeezing so tightly Kyungsoo is worried he won’t be able to breathe. 

 

When he finally lets go, Jongin wipes a tear from his eye and immediately set about yanking his ice skates on. 

 

Kyungsoo helps him stand, opening the gate to the rink and gesturing for Jongin to go first. 

 

Jongin’s eyes are bright with wonder as he steps out onto the ice for the first time, his arms held outstretched in front of him. 

 

Kyungsoo steps in beside him, a lot more practiced and holds an arm out ready to catch Jongin should he need it. 

 

Jongin gently starts to push himself forward, a giant grin on his face and his nose glowing red. “Soo! Soo, look! I’m doing it, I’m ice skating!” He cries. 

 

“You are!” Kyungsoo encourages, gliding along beside him. 

 

“I can’t believe it!” Jongin shouts, laughing as he picks some speed up. 

 

Kyungsoo zips around the rink, spinning and most definitely showing off. 

 

Jongin half laughs, half grumbles at him, but can’t keep the sheer joy off his features. 

 

He trips over a good few times, and Kyungsoo skates to his side without hesitation every time to pick him up again. 

 

“You’re just like Bambi.” Kyungsoo teases fondly as Jongin slides around, legs akimbo and hand clutching on tightly to Kyungsoo’s. 

 

Kyungsoo guides him to skate all around the rink, making pretty criss cross patterns across the ice’s shiny surface. 

 

Jongin at one point tries to write their names and fails terribly, toppling over yet again in peals of laughter. 

 

When Kyungsoo picks him up again, Jongin refuses to let go of his hand and they skate around the rink faster and faster with their hands locked tight. 

 

“See!” Jongin laughs. “I’m a much better skater now!” 

 

“Hey! I’m doing all the hard work!” Kyungsoo laughs back. 

 

It turns out that Jongin has some famous last words, as all of a sudden their skates get caught and they tumbling over, the two of them together, sprawled out on the ice. 

 

Kyungsoo attempted to break their fall, but that left them in the unfortunate position of Kyungsoo lying on his back and Jongin lying right on top of him. 

 

Their laughter dies down into silence again, and they lie there staring at each other. 

 

Jongin looks gorgeous, his hair messy around his forehead with the glow of the Christmas lights wreathing his head like a halo. “Thank you.” He whispers again, so quietly Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure he heard it properly. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” He whispers back. 

 

There’s no reason for them to be whispering; there’s no-one around and they were making a hell of a lot of noise earlier while they were skating. But something about the moment seems as delicate, as precious and as breakable as the ice they’re skating on, and whispering seems befitting of that. 

 

Jongin shakes his head and fists his hands in the front of Kyungsoo’s jacket. “No. No. I have to thank you. You —You did all of this for me. You’ve let me enjoy Christmas without anyone else. Just me and you. And that— that’s perfect for me. I— Kyungsoo I— I don’t know how to tell you this but—“ 

 

Kyungsoo beats him to it. He leans up, his hand wrapping around Jongin’s scarf, and pressing a short, firm kiss to Jongin’s lips. 

 

When he pulls back, Jongin is staring at him, eyes wide open and nose the brightest of bright. 

 

He says nothing, and for a moment Kyungsoo thinks he’s done something terribly wrong. 

 

And then, all of a sudden, Jongin is leaning down and pressing their lips together just as forcefully, tangling his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair as Kyungsoo licks softly at his lips. 

 

Jongin deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Kyungsoo to tangle their tongues together, pulling Kyungsoo as close as he can with a whimper. 

 

They both pull away with a gasp, remembering they have to breathe, and then they both burst into giggles. 

 

Jongin leans down and presses his forehead to Kyungsoo’s, sighing contentedly when Kyungsoo wraps his tail protectively round his waist. “What I was _going_ to say, is that I think I might be a little bit in love with you.” Jongin laughs. 

 

Kyungsoo knocks his head back against the ice, ignoring the fact he’s slowly turning soggy. “Well, that’s terribly convenient seeing as I might be a little bit in love with you too.” 

 

Jongin’s nose gets impossibly redder. “I’ve been waiting a long while to hear that.” 

 

“Since we met?” 

 

Jongin looks sheepish. “Pretty much.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles and leans up to press a kiss to Jongin’s nose. “Me too.” 

 

Jongin helps Kyungsoo to his feet, and they both feel a little bit wobbly for a completely different reason than the ice. 

 

They pick up their skating again, this time at a much slower, more leisurely pace, their hands intertwined. 

 

Kyungsoo spins Jongin around, making him duck under his arm. “So then Mr Kim, does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” 

 

Jongin bops his antlers into the side of Kyungsoo’s head. 

 

Kyungsoo’s ears twitch involuntarily, and Jongin laughs. 

 

“I think it does.” 

 

“What a perfect early Christmas present.” Kyungsoo hums to himself, leaning into Jongin. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo.” Jongin grins. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Jongin.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s nearing 3AM when Kyungsoo and Jongin finally make it back to Jongin’s home. 

 

They agree its probably better that Kyungsoo just borrows some sleep clothes and spends the night there, and to document the moment Kyungsoo sends a selfie to the group chat of him and Jongin snuggled up in bed together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**babehyun**

fuck 

 

**soob**

baekhyun honey its 3am 

 

**babehyun**

no you idiot i made a bet with chanyeol that you’d finally grow some balls about ur jongin feels NEXT week 

you've just lost me 50,000 won 

FUCK 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**HELLO welcom to cheese conunter here is ur many christmas cheese plz enjoy the cheese this is lame and cheesy i nkwo but chRISTMAS**

 

 

 

**come have a folla and a holla**

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff (timefortea)


End file.
